Hopeless Wanderer
by The GRJ
Summary: Florence Winchester is 2yrs away from graduating college but it's all put on halt when the night she is leaving the Sunshine State to Sioux Falls, South Dakota, she is ambushed by hellhounds. A night that changed her. With the weight of protecting her friends and family, the big lie from Sam and Dean, romance with an Angel. What will become of this poor and hopeless wanderer?
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

**October** **5**, **2013. University of South Florida, Tampa Bay, Florida.**

Dear Sarah and Brendon.

If you find this note, then I'm in great danger. I'm on my way to Sioux Falls as you read this. Some things, horrible things attacked me and Vasco in the parking lot. They might come back, please be careful. Below my bed I left a box with guns and salt rounds that Sam sends me, carry them with you always. The monsters look like black dogs with black eyes, if you see a black dog and smoke comes out of its body, don't hesitate to shoot and run. Run as fast as you can because they will catch you.

If you need help, do whatever you can to get to Sioux Falls as fast as you can. Bobby, Dean, Sam will help you. You guys might think I'm crazy, but trust me; I want you guys to be safe. It's dangerous to be in this apartment right now; Sarah, move out and sell the apartment, when you do, move in with Brendon in the campus and always have the gun and salt rounds. Brendon, keep Sarah safe and do the same as well with the guns.

I might not come back after this, but if I do; stay away from me at all costs, no calls, no texts, nothing. They might be watching and other things might follow me. I care about you guys and I want the both of you to be safe.

Thanks for everything, for these 10 years. I love you guys to pieces…

Sincerely, Florence Winchester.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"And remember, classes start again in September. Use your vacations wisely" said the professor as we exited the huge classroom.

"Winchester! May I have a word?" he yelled. Prof. Elburn, my history professor, he's pretty old but strong willed as a tree. "Yes?" I asked. "I read your paper on Romanian lore and I absolutely loved it, to the very small detail". My cheeks flushed red "Um, thank you" I said. "I am considering putting you in the USF Oratory League, will you?" he asked.

"Yes, yes , yes! Thank you! I swear I won't let you down" I said.

"Alright, meet me in the library next week to discuss the matter" he said

"Ok! Thanks" I replied

And I dashed out of the classroom and down the enormous hallway.

I reached the campus, lush green grass and gigantic trees and old walkways made up the whole university. The Sun Dome and the streets, University Of South Florida. I spot my friends, Sarah Bayle and Brendon Young, I've known them since my 1st year here, and Sarah is actually my roommate. We don't stay in the campus; we have our own apartment down the boulevard. "Hey! What's with all the jumping?"Asked Brendon. I lay on my stomach on the grass "Elburn wants me for the Oratory League" I answered. Sarah perked up "Flo! That's great! You could get a scholarship and have your last two years set." she said.

Damn, it's been ten years since I left home…

I should tell you a bit about myself.

My name is Florence Winchester; I'm 27 and currently studying to be a Forensic Doctor. I'm from Lawrence, Kansas. Parents? No, my dad; John Winchester, ditched me and my mom, who died in a plane crash. John died of a heart attack and I have no siblings. The people I have close to family are Bobby Singer, Sam and Dean Smith. I grew up in Sioux Falls, South Dakota then I took off to the Sunshine State. 10 years later, here I am, two years to graduate, single, driving an old, black but beautiful Chevy Impala from 67" (a birthday gift from Bobby) and living with a 1yr old Bernice Mountain Dog named Vasco. I saw a shadow dash from the corner of my eye, I look to my right and nothing, I swear I saw a dog.

"Hey! Earth to Flo"said Sarah. I snapped from my daydream and jumped up from the grass. "I'm hungry, let's go grab something" I said. We grabbed our stuff and piled into separate cars and met at the Cici's Pizza down the avenue.

We sat with our dinner plates full from the buffet, Brendon and I started eating.

"Hey, you want to go to Busch Gardens after the game?" asked Sarah. Every year, the USF would have a last day of class football game, or more like a huge festival.

"Can't, I have to pick up Vasco's papers from the vet" I answered. She pouted "Crap" she said."Why?" she asked.

"I'm flying to South Dakota tonight at 9"I answered. "Who are you visiting?" asked Brendon. "Bobby, haven't seen the man in years "I answered as I sipped on my Dr. Pepper. Sarah glared at Brendon, who was stuffing his face with Hawaiian pizza. He glared back and sighed "Fine, I'll go "he said. She smiled and set her eyes on the TV. I saw something move in the corner of my eye, I look over and nothing…

Things have been going a little wild lately, three murders in Polk County, an explosion at a night club down in Key West, and a suicide in St. Petersburg. The news showed a video of one of the victims. A short, red-headed woman going into a motel room, followed by a man, his eyes seemed to glow in the video. They fast forward it and it shows the man leaving, fast forward again; a maid checking the room then goes out screaming and crying.

"That's creepy" said Sarah. "The perfect killer, handsome, maybe rich, women would go crazy for him, equals easy targets" said Brendon. I gave a little chuckle. I got up, grabbed a plate and headed for dessert, I saw a shadow move again, and I look quickly and scared the living crap out of an old lady.

"Dude, what's wrong? You seem jumpy" asked Brendon. "Nothing, I'm just going crazy" I answered as I sat back down. "Shit! I forgot to tell Elburn I'm not going to be here next week!"I yelled, yet again scaring the crap out of Sarah. "Don't worry, I'll tell him" she said. I reached over and grabbed her arm.

"You are my friggin savior" I said.

"Anything for you babe" she answered with a wink.

I looked at my Iphone, it's almost five. "Hey, got to go, the vet closes in 20"I said as I left the table. I left a tip at the table and headed outside. When I was about to put the key into the ignition, the whole car lurched forward then backward. I gracefully fell out of the car, look around and I see that damn shadow again. I'm going crazy or something. I get back in the car and rolled off the vet.

"Thank you" I said to the secretary as I left the office. I decided to go to Teavanna for iced tea before I went to the apartment. Those drinks are glorious. As soon as I step outside, something brushed against my naked leg, it was fury for sure. I look down and yet again, nothing. I'm actually annoyed now.

When I pulled up on the parking lot in front of my building, the car shakes again. This time, I just took off up the stairs and into my apartment.

I let out a deep breath and settle my cup, bag and keys on the counter. I hear a little jingle, as it gets louder and louder; a huge white and dark brown spotted dog comes bounding into the room. "Hey baby!" I said as I kneel down, ruffling his fur. He barked twice, my baby, Vasco. I get up and head towards my room. Some of Sarah's stuff is in here too. I kick off my Chuck Taylors and turn on the TV. The same news as always. I open my closet and pull out two medium sized luggages, Vasco's cage and back and my immortal Vans backpack. Vasco jumps on the bed and wiggles in between the sheets and watches me pack.

It's 6:30 when I finish packing. I pick up tonight's clothes and head to the bathroom, Vasco leaps from the bed and stands guard at the bedroom door, one of the gazillion reason why I love him. I kiss him on the head and head into the shower.

I come out of the bathroom, and throw my dirty clothes into the bin. I look at myself in the mirror, I have a picture of Bobby, I start comparing, and we have absolutely nothing in common. I sometimes think what would've happened if Bobby was my father instead of John, would mom still be alive?

Dark blue skinny jeans, white t-shirt, brown leather jacket and boots. I decide to leave my black hair loose in its little curls. As I grab a bag, I hear Vasco leave the room, then a loud thump. I run to the living room.

I see Vasco standing, growling madly and the door, there was a basketball size dent on it. The sooner I get on the plane, the better I'll be.

It's 8 by the time I get everything in the car . As I climb up the stairs, I felt something brush against my leg again, yet nothing is there. I run to my apartment; grab my bag and Vasco, rush down the stairs and into my car.

When I was about to get on the car, I felt something tug and the laces of my boots, I look down and I felt the color drain from my face. A big, black dog was looking at me with beady, black eyes.

I turn around and three more appeared from nowhere. Smoke started to rise up from their bodies. I crept toward the side compartment of my door. Sam gave me a silver and blue rifle way back; I thought it was a little absurd. Every month, he'd send me a box of bullets filled with salt; I'm glad I kept it.

I pull out the rifle, aimed and fired three shots. It hit the dog in the torso, it leaped on me and dragged me forward, I shot at it again, and it whimpered and vanished. Vasco jumped out of the truck and onto the back of the third dog, they both went tumbling down. I shot it and it didn't do much. I was caught off guard, and I was lying on my back with one of them on me, trying to bite my neck. My rifle skidded under the car, crap.

I was using all my strength to pry this son of a bitch off me, suddenly it looked to its right, ears perked and bounded off into the woods, the did the third one.

I was heavy breathing and scared out of my mind. My left temple had a gash and my jeans were ripped and my body ached. I sat up and started seeing stairs. I squish my eyes closed to try and control the pain. I miraculously get up and rushed over to Vasco, who was licking his paw.

"Come on baby, before they come back "I told him as I settled him on the passenger seat. I go under the car and grab the rifle and stowed it away. I ran back into my apartment, left Sarah a note, grabbed the first aid kit and back in the car. I cleaned my head wound; I was still shaking, what the hell was that!? I start to panic. "Ok Flo, calm down" I told myself.

There's no way in hell I'm flying. I decide to take the long way around.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It's been two weeks since I left Florida. I was still shaky and some of my bruises haven't faded away. Those things might still be out there, the sooner I get to Sioux Falls, the better.

Bobby called me more than a dozen times, asking where I was. The man was worried sick. I explained everything to him, from the chills and shadows till the ambush. He said to get to him as fast as I can, his voice was full of panic, and it scared me.

I was two hours away from his place so I decide to make a pit stop at a roadside diner. I left Vasco inside the car and went in; I accidentally bumped with someone on my way in. "Sorry" I said. He just, groaned and kept on walking. Jeez, what's up with that guy?

I sat on a stool bar and ordered two to-goes. As I waited for my orders, I stared at the TV. I heard the ding of a bell and my orders were put in front of me. I picked them out and went outside.

I got inside the car, rolled down the windows and ate my double cheeseburger. I opened the other bag and gave Vasco the order of chili hot dogs and fries. I've never given him dog food; I cook for him or buy him food. He only ate dog food when he was a puppy.

"Hello Florence" a gruff voice said. I quickly look towards my left and see a fairly tall man; light skinned, blue eyes and black hair; wearing a suit, a blue tie and a trench coat. Really? A trench coat? In this heat!? I'm melting in my t-shirt and shorts. He's handsome though.

My hand goes instinctively for my rifle. "Who are you?" I ask. "I am Castiel" he answered. I eye him over one more time.

"And how do you know me?" I asked. "I am friends with Sam and Dean, they are waiting for you" he answered.

"Ok? How come I've never met you?" I continued. Then I remember I haven't been around for 10 years, which made that question stupid.

"They have important matters to discuss with you, I suggest we leave immediately" he said.

I got out of the car, almost whacking him with the door. "Whoa, we? I barely know you. You came here by yourself and I think you can get back by yourself "I snapped. "I can see the resemblance" he said.

"What?"I said.

"You and Dean are similar in some ways" he said.

"Sorry to disappoint you but me and Dean aren't related" I said.

I took our leftovers to the trash can and dumped them in, except for my Dr. Pepper.

When I turn around, Castle (whatever his name is!) is sitting inside my car. What's up with this guy? I take a deep breath.

"Just so you know, I have a gun." I told him as I got into the car. I turned it on and sped off onto the road.

It's been half an hour since we left the diner and it's all been awkward silence. Castiel didn't move nor speak; he'd often stare at me and then go back to his daydream.

"So" I said to break the silence. "Tell me a little bit about yourself since you came to get me" I said. He fidgeted in his seat. "My name is Castiel and I am an angel of the Lord" he answered. That answer took me off guard and I almost pounded the brakes. "A what?! Like an angel, angel? With the wings and robes n'stuff?" I asked. "I am a poor example of one" he said. "Um, ok? What else?" I asked.

"I am the leader of my garrison, I raised Dean from hell and now I am their protector." He said.

"I can also see a person's soul and heal them" He added. "Souls, eh?" I asked. "What do they look like?" I added.

"A small globe of soft light, some are brighter others are darker" he answered.

"If you can see souls, then how does mine look like?" I asked, keeping my eyes on the road.

He looked flustered. "To be able to look at a soul, I have to insert my hand into the subject's chest. The subject goes through excruciating pain, thus being drained of energy, I only use it in times of necessity." He said.

Vasco was lying down on, his head on Castiel's lap while he was stroking his head softly. I turned on the radio and 'Hotel California' was on.

"What can you tell me about yourself, Florence?" he asked.

"Well, I'm Florence Winchester, I'm 27 and I'm studying to be a Forensic Doctor in 2 years. I have no family; the closest I have is Bobby and my roommate, Sarah. I'm currently in the University of South Florida and after I graduate I'm going to Italy to look for a job." I answered. He looked at me with big, blue eyes.

"Do you anything about your father?" he asked. I sipped from my Dr. Pepper and set it back down.

"A little, he wasn't really that much of a good dad though. He was barely home, or sober. He would sometimes take me out to picnics or fishing. When I turned 18, he let me get my first tattoo but of his choice. At first, I though the tat was weird but I ended up loving it, it's in the middle of my back" I said, I cracked a smile.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's an anti-possession sigil or something" I answered.

Castiel looked sad. "How about your mother?" he asked and in an instant my smile faded. I could feel the lump in my throat.

"She, um… died in a car crash in Louisiana 4 years back. She got a call saying that dad was hurt, real bad. Something about a car crash." I said. The tears were threatening to fall.

"We got into a pretty nasty fight about why she wouldn't let me go with her to see dad. She went out the door furious and I was left crying. That's the last I saw of her" I said.

I had to pull over for a moment. I laid my head against the wheel, tears falling onto my thighs.

"They say, she was drunk and that she lost control of the wheel. Others say it was a cloud of smoke and lighting that turned over the car" I choked out.

I felt a warm hand on my back; I look up and see a pair of blue eyes.

Castiel, a guy I met roughly 2 hours ago and I'm bitching at him about my life.

Vasco gave a little whine and started to lick my face. I giggled and sat up. "So yeah, that's all I guess" I said.

15 minutes later, we pulled up at an old car junkyard, Bobby's place. God, how much I missed this. It's not the most appealing place on this hunk of dirt but it just has a certain charm… I remember the first time I came here as a kid, I got lost in the yard and hid in an old ford. Bobby found me crying and took me fishing afterwards.

Just as I stepped out of the car, Bobby came out of the horse and stopped on the porch with a big ass smile on his face. "About time you idjits arrived." said Bobby.

I climbed the stairs and was welcomed with a bear hug. I teared up a bit, it's been 10 years. The smell of motor oil with a scent of whiskey and the old trucker hat and scruffy beard. I couldn't help but shed a tear or two.

Vasco went to Bobby's feet, begging to be petted. "Hey, who's this rascal" he asked. "Bobby, meet Vasco".

I turned around to check if Castiel got out of the impala, but he was gone.

"Come on in, lemme get ya a beer" said Bobby as he ushered me into the big wooden house. We walked into the hallway and landed in the den. Walls with peeling paint and papers all over them, a desk full of more papers, a lamp, books and whiskey bottles and book shelves filled with gigantic old books of tales and lores, I'm home.

I plopped down on the sofa and Vasco joined me at my feet. Bobby handed me an ice cold root beer. "I remember you don't drink" he said. I nodded and chugged down almost half of it. "I don't want to get sentimental but look at you, last time I saw you, you were just a baby girl" he said. "I was 17 when I left Bobby" I stated. He sat next to me on the lumpy sofa and held my hand. I set my bottle down. "You look beautiful" he said. His eyes got watery. "Now I'm being all sappy" he said. "I missed you so much Bobby" I said and I pulled him into another bear hug, he might not be my blood but he is family. I couldn't help but giggle because of all the excitement. I pulled away.

"Ok, chick flick moment over" he said, wiping away some tears. "What's that on your head?" he asked, pointing to my scar. "Those things, they beat me up pretty bad" I said. "I'm calling the boys" he said, heading towards the kitchen.

"Sam and Dean?" I asked. "Those two idjits better answer" he said. The dining table was empty but the wall was covered in every single house phone known to man, labeled 'FBI' or 'Homeland Security'.

Bobby grabbed an unlabeled one, dialed and waited. "Dean" he said. I heard voices on the other end. "Yeah she made it in one piece, get your asses up here, she needs help" he said. More voices. "Apparently a hellhound ambush, no deal that I know of" he said. Again, voices, and he hung up. "They'll be here in a few minutes or so, let's get unpacking" he said.

After 30 minutes, everything was unloaded from the Impala and set into Bobby's spare room. Vasco already made himself at home by snuggling into the small couch in the den.

I went outside and parked my car inside Bobby's garage. As I got out, I heard the roar of another car, similar to mine but deeper. Another Impala pulled up and two men got out and went inside the house. I jogged to the door. Inside, I could hear talking in the den. Castiel came back and he was leaning against the kitchen door frame. I stepped into the den and Bobby looked at me, so did the two men. Sam and Dean Smith. Sam grew way too big, and he's more hairy, but he still had those puppy eyes that could make you melt. Dean looked tired but strong at the same time, more mature.

"Welcome back cupcake" said Dean. Sam smiled from ear to ear. Dean opened his arms and I walked straight into them and he held me tight. Sam practically lifted me off the floor, letting my feet dangle. "Great to finally see you guys" I said as Sam put me down. "Look at you, have any guys chased you yet" he said jokingly.

Vasco leaped from the small sofa and went to Sam's feet; he leaned down and petted him.

"Florence has a problem here." said Bobby. "Hellhounds" he added.

"Before we get to that, we need to talk to you first" said Sam as he pointed at me. They looked dead serious.

I sat on the couch, Sam and Dean on my sides. "Florence, this might be a little shocking." said Sam. Bobby brought two big and clearly old photo albums. "You have all the right to be mad at us or hate us and walk away" said Dean. He reached out, opened a book and took out two papers and a picture. "Here" he said.

I took the papers and started reading them; they were birth certificates. Name: Dean Winchester; Date of Birth: January 24, 1979. Place of Birth: Lawrence, Kansas. Parents: Mary Campbell and….who?! I checked the other paper; Name: Samuel Winchester, Date of Birth: May 2, 1983; Place of Birth: Lawrence, Kansas. Parents: Mary Campbell and John Winchester. I shoved the papers to Dean and stared at the picture. A blonde, young woman with a baby in her arms, a small child next to her and my dad. I returned the picture to Dean. I felt tears swelling up in my eyes "I know it's hard to believe, Florence" said Sam as he put an arm around me and held me tightly. Dean stood in front of me. "Sam and I, we're your brothers".


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Florence?" asked Sam as he shook me by the shoulder. "All this time" I managed to choke out.

"What?" asked Bobby. Tears falling down my face. Sam put his hand on my shoulder and gave it a little squeeze. I wasn't sad nor angry, I felt betrayed. I broke away from Sam and stood.

'All this time, all these YEARS, you've been lying to me!" I yelled. "Why didn't you guys tell me sooner!" I added, my face was covered in tears. Bobby was staring at the floor; Sam could barely look at me. I didn't know where Cas went and Dean looked hurt.

"You have no idea how I feel. For more than 10 years, I was alone at Thanksgiving, Christmas. And all because you didn't have the balls to tell me you were my family. My mother is dead and so is John, he ditched me as a kid and was barely home or sober. The three of you lied to me" I yelled; my head was pounding.

"Florence, please" said Dean. He took my arm and led me back to the couch. I wiped my face. "Look, I know you're angry and you have all the right to be." He said. "Just tell me why, get to the point" I demanded.

"Our lives aren't really that easy wanted you to have a different path. Dean and I, our lives are in constant danger. We do things you wouldn't want to know. I left home because I wanted to claim back my life and leave this one behind; but I couldn't. It haunted me and it eventually took me back. That's why dad never let you knew that we existed, he wanted at least one Winchester to have a nice, white picket fenced life; away from us." He said.

"We knew you were out there; we knew you were well, but we couldn't see you." Said Dean, nodding to Cas (who reappeared in the room God knows when) "We told him to watch over you and keep us posted in case you needed something" he said. I suddenly felt self-conscious and I felt my cheeks burn. "Florence, you need to understand that John wanted the best for you and Janice" said Bobby.

"Janice?" said Sam. "My mother" I replied.

"Somehow, something found you" Cas said. He stared at me with a sad look. "I apologize for you having to find out everything this way". Bobby went into the kitchen.

"I'm still a little mixed up but I'm glad that I'm not alone anymore" I said. They smiled.

I looked down at my hands and I was shaking like a chihuahua, Dean seemed to notice because he placed a warm hand on the small of my back.

"So, what do you guys do for a living?" I asked. "We're hunters" Dean answered. Bobby came out of the kitchen with a glass of water. "Sugar water, helps calm down the nerves" he said, handing me the tall glass, even though I haven't finished my root beer. I sipped on the sweet drink.

"All those books you've read about monsters, demons and vampires. They're real, so are heaven, hell and purgatory" said Sam. "We've literally been to hell and back. It's hard being a hunter but it shows you that things don't last forever" he said.

"You guys hunt these things, like the things that attacked me?" I asked. "Yep, those things are called hellhounds" said Dean. "Which only appear if you make a certain deal with a certain someone" he said, his face went dead serious. "Did you?" he asked

"What?" I asked, I set the glass down. "Did you make a deal with someone?" he asked sternly.

"No, and if I did, what do hellhounds have to do with it?" I asked.

"Did you go to a party and got drunk?" he kept on.

"I don't drink" I said.

"One night stands" he asked.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I said loudly.

"Um, Dean. This is getting uncomfortable." said Sam.

"Thank you!" I said.

"Then why would hellhounds be after her, explain that Sammy" he said.

"Maybe we should summon Crowley" replied Sam

"No, no. I'm tired of the son of a bitch. It's bad enough that we had to work for him, no thanks to Samuel, there is no way I'm going to him for favors" snapped Dean.

"He's the only one that can help us Dean, if she didn't make a deal then why would hellhounds attack her. The only person that has control over those monsters is Crowley." He said

I slid back into the sofa. "Uh, guys. Who the hell is Crowley?" I asked.

Cas looked at me. "The King of Hell" he said.

"So he's Lucifer?" I asked.

"No" said Sam. "They're totally different beings, you don't want to be face to face with that guy, trust me".

"Crowley, is also a crossroads demon, a demon which grants you one wish and then comes back for you in 10 years" said Dean. "Dean, the only deal I've made in my life was when I decided to split the bills on half with my roommates" I said.

"There has to be another explanation why hellhounds would attack you" said Cas.

"I say summon Crowley" said Sam.

Dean looked pissed, then he let out a loud sigh. "Fine" he said.

"Sam, get the stuff from the pantry" said Bobby. He went to the desk and cleared it and started drawing some weird signs on it with chalk. I walked over next to Bobby and stared. Sam came back with a stone bowl filled with flasks and set it down on the desk. We all gathered around the desk.

Dean started mixing them up, said some weird babble and lit up a match and dropped it into the bowl. I looked around the room, "Did it work?" I asked. "Wait" said Dean.

The lights started to flicker and then they went out.

"Hello boys" a voice said.


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry_ for not posting faster, my old laptop broke and I had to get out and buy a new one. I was thinking of putting a song for the story and I was thinking "Blood Bank" by Bon Iver. What do you guys think?_**

* * *

Chapter 4

I almost crapped my pants when he appeared out of nowhere. I grabbed Sam's jacket and he patted my hand.

"Well, what do we have here? What a lovely thing" he said, looking at me as he came closer. Cas and Bobby stood at my sides and Dean went up to him. Sam pulled me closer.

"Don't even think about it" he said. Crowley chuckled.

"C'mon Dean, going all mama bear on this lovely girl doesn't suit your style" he said.

"Back off." said Cas. Sam gave him a surprised look. "Oh, calm down Romeo, I'm not going to do anything to her…yet" said Crowley. Dean stepped closer. "Why the dick move?" Dean demanded.

"Not so fast lad, I want some answers first" said Crowley. "You're not getting anything" said Bobby. "Lil feisty eh, don't you want to know why hellhounds came after her?" he said.

This guy is such a bastard, I don't know how Dean hasn't bashed his face into his skull. Dean looked tense, he sighed. "Fine" he said. Crowley smiled.

He started to move forward, suddenly Dean pulls out a wicked knife, stopping Crowley. "No tricks" he told him.

Crowley sat down on the couch, crossing his legs and spreading his arms.

"My sources tell me that she is your sister" he said. "Yeah" answered Dean. "Well, two Winchesters are a pain in the ass, then three will be a killer. I need her" he said.

I scooted behind Sam, this was too much, and I felt like puking. "That is unacceptable" said Cas.

"Relax, I don't need her NOW. She barely knows a thing about hunting." He snapped.

"You can forget about that because she's not joining us" said Dean. "What?!" I said as I pushed my way from behind the guys and up to Dean. "Why not?" I asked. "Because it's not your problem Florence" he said. "It is my problem Dean, he wants me and I want to know why. So it makes it MY problem" I said to his face. "Dean, she's right" said Sam.

"Shut up, Sam" he yelled. He turned back to me. "You are going back to Florida and that's it" he said. "Hell no! I'm not leaving my family!" I yelled back. "I'm trying to protect you!" he yelled. "I've been living alone for a decade, I can watch out for myself!" I said.

"Could you two idjits stop fighting like kids!" yelled Bobby. "We aint getting anywhere if you two start a bitch fight" he said. I took a step backwards, how can this be 'not' my problem! This guy is stubborn as hell.

"You two done?" asked Crowley. I gave Dean my death stare and went back to Sam's side.

"Did you send those things after me?" I asked him. "Yes" answered Crowley.

My jaw clenched and I felt my blood boil. "Why?" I asked. "Because I have a job for you" he answered. "What kind?" asked Sam.

"Wendigos, two of them. They got some precious cargo of mine." He answered.

"Not our thing" snapped Dean. "You brought our sister into this with no reason you bastard" he added. Crowley got up and walked up to Dean, for a moment, I saw fire in his eyes.

"I have my reasons Dean, you Winchesters are a rare thing in fact. Especially her" he said.

Dean and Crowley were face to face, I swear these two were going to kill each other.

"Over my dead body" growled Dean.

"You want to play hard, then let the games begin Winchester" he said.

Crowley snapped his fingers, the fire started. I felt it in my stomach, burning, then it shot up my throat and I fell to my knees. "Florence!" yelled Sam as he kneeled beside me, holding me. Blood began to drip from my mouth and it was burning hot, literally boiling.

Vasco ran up to Crowley and started to tug on his coat, barely moving the guy. Crowley looked at him with disdain and with a flick of his hand, my baby was lying on the floor.

"V-Vasco!" I screamed in between spats of blood. Ok, that's was it, I wanted this guy dead for sure even if it kills me. I slowly got up, Dean already pinned Crowley against the wall with the knife at his neck. "Now we're talking" he said. I stumbled over to Vasco, blood dripping onto his fur. I place my hand over his snout, not breathing. "Oh, god..." I whispered.

"The Wendigos are in Anaconda, Montana. You have exactly three days" he said.

"I'll do it" I choked out, my shirt was drenched in blood and I felt like passing out.

"There's what I'm looking for" he said. He gave me a wicked smile and disappeared, and so did my pain.

Dean rushed over to me and grabbed my face. "Hey, hey, hey you feeling alright?" he asked. Bobby rushed to the kitchen and came back with a towel and first aid kit. I pried myself away from Dean's grasp. "I'm fine alright!" I said.

I sat next to the coffee table and carefully laid Vasco's head on my lap. His eyes were open, so I closed them and took off his collar. My baby, that son of a bitch is going to pay. Sam sat next to me and placed an arm around me. "I'm sorry kiddo" he said. I felt tears swelling up in my eyes.

"He was amazing" I said. Patting his head softly. "He never ate dog food you know" I added. Tears started rolling down. I felt like I was being overdramatic but hell, he was my best friend, my 15 pounds of joy and some bastard just took him away from me with a hand flick, that's messed up.

I picked him up and took him up to my room and placed him in his bed and tucked him.

I decided to take a shower to wash up all the blood that caked up on me. I felt like bullcrap, maybe Dean was right, I should go back….


End file.
